The Banshee's Song
by Ilovecherrypie
Summary: The night the little girl bound herself to the woman she had no idea of what she had done, now the sand in the time turner is running out and with that knowledge she must find a way out.
1. Chapter 1

**1 - The Little Gypsy and the Banshee**

Once upon a time there was a young gypsy girl, no older than ten summers; she lived with her mother who had the gift of the sight in a gypsy caravan moving from location to location.

They were very happy living on the road but one day the mother of the girl fell ill.

The little girl tended to her day and night making her eat and giving her medicine made from the herbs that grew on the side of the road following the elder healers' advice. However her mother never got any better; on her final night the little girl stood watch by her bed like she had done so many nights but this night was different she could feel something shifting in the air despite not knowing what it was, she was awaken by the a haunting song, opening her eyes she could see from the old caravan's carved window that the moon was high so she wondered who could possibly be singing, rubbing her sleepy eyes she turned to look at her mother, it was then that her blood froze she wanted to scream however the scream was stuck in her throat.

A frail figure stood by the bed singing, it resembled a woman, its skin was a pale grey, and it had long red hair reaching the middle of her back and a long dress covering her legs that was tattered grey. After the creature finished singing its hands reached for the white sheet that covered her mother's body and pulled it over her mother's head in a soft movement kissing her forehead before lying it on top of her head. Turning to her the little girl was met with haunting green eyes, so green they reminded her of the color of the leaves on the trees when spring came.

"You're such a brave little girl" the woman said moving around her almost like she was dancing, her cold finger lifted her chin "Such a brave, beautiful girl" she stared into her eyes " Just any Clive women must be"

The little girl just stood there, mouth agape having no words to say, as the woman examined her from head to toe while moving around her.

"Tell you what, I will make you a deal" she whispered seductively in her hear "You bind yourself to me like your mother did so long ago, I will sing for you when you die and in exchange I will tell you the day that will happen, is that alright with you?"

The little girl didn't know any better back then, she looked at the frail woman and thought, if her mother had been bound to her what harm could it possibly do? So she simply nodded, the woman smiled at her and then picked up her hand and lifted it to her mouth, prickling her finger with a needle like nail she wrapped her lips around her finger and drank the three drops that left her finger.

"That will be enough little girl" the woman said wrapping her finger in a piece of old sheet. "From now on, you Cana Alberona are bound to me, from this day until the day you die" she declared "now repeat what I just said"

"I, Cana Alberona will bound myself to you, from this day until the day I die" she repeated only changing a few words, there was a shift in the wind around them as the pact was made official. The woman then let her hand fall away from her and turned to look at the moon with a sly smile.

"When… when is it going to happen?" she asked the woman in a small voice

"On the full moon after you turn 25 springs, I will come and sing to you" she announced, Cana's blood ran cold "I will be seeing you around little girl" and with that the woman disappeared into smoke and out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magnolia**

Years passed and no one ever knew about what happened in the caravan the night Cornelia Alberona passed away, they had come in the morning to find her dead and cold with the sheet covering her head, little Cana sitting next to the bed in tears.

Having no one else in the world she stuck with the Gypsies for a while despite not being of gypsy heritage like she had thought for so many years. Her mother had apparently joined the caravan when she was 24 years old and already pregnant with her.

With time Cana had left the Gypsy camp, taking only a horse and the caravan with her wanting to explore the world on her own, she had learned how to do card readings like her mother in order to make a living, but her most profitable business was definitely the alcohol one, she herself made her own brand of liquor, it was strong enough to knock out a grown man with two glasses. It was a best seller in many areas of Crocus.

When the Spring of her 24th year came she found herself in the bustling town of Magnolia, making business with Mirajane Strauss at the FairyTail Guild was always fun so she set off to the Guild building where she was greeted by everyone there with joy. Being in FairyTail always reminded her of her years spent in the Gypsy caravan.

She was happily chatting to Mira when the door to the guild slammed open, a tall man entered the guild and made his way to the counter, Cana could see his short golden hair, his dark eyes with a scar across the right one that resembled a lightning and the way he walked just screamed danger, it was probably that that drew her to him. Time stopped for a moment and she felt the air shift like it had so many years before after the pact with the woman was made.

"Oi Mira!" he saluted with his arms crossed, the sleeves of his jacket flailing behind him with every movement he made "Bring me some beer" he ordered while taking a seat two stools away from Cana.

As she took her beer to her lips she felt observed, looking slightly to the left she noticed he had turned in her direction and was eyeing her from up and down, she simply raised her eyebrow.

"Oi Blondie! What are you looking at?" she interrogated in a teasing manner.

"Somethin'" he answered cockily looking her straight in the eye "You're not from here are ya?"

"Nah" she answered "I pop by every once in a while to do business"

"Where are ya from then?" he questioned genuinely curious as to where the peculiar woman had come from

Her lips raised in a sly smile

"Everywhere and nowhere" she declared; finishing her beer she put the bottle down on the counter and turned to wave at Mira that was arriving with Laxus' beer

"Oi Mira! I'm leavin' now, I'm on the outskirts of town if ya wanna stop by later" she dropped a few coins from her purse on the counter and turned to leave "See ya Blondie" she winked as she walked out of the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Fairytail, just like to play with Mashima's babies.

Sorry for the delay guys, it has been a couple of busy weeks but now that I'm done with training I plan on updating more often

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 3 - The King of Spades Bribes the Queen of Diamonds**

"Who is she?" Laxus questioned Mira as she wiped the wooden counter of the Guild.

"Just an old friend" Mira said dismissing the question wanting to fish for more information of what exactly Laxus wanted with Cana.

"Come on Mira… Give me more than that" he pleaded, he knew how to play the Demon Woman for information, and he expected it to work in his favor this time.

"What more can you possibly want Laxus?" she asked dropping the rag and leaning on the counter to look him on the eye "Could you possibly be interested in Cana?"

"Cana… so that is her name" he mumbled to himself "Come on Demon Woman I will give you whatever you want" he begged

"Whatever I want? Very well then I want a week of vacation with all expenses paid on a resort" Laxus groaned he knew this was going to cost him but he was willing to pay for it in exchange for information of the mysterious woman, seeing Mira's innocent smile he knew he was playing her as well as she was playing him, however she was winning "Why do I get the feeling there is more?"

Mira's smile widened deviously

"I want you to let Freed to come with me" she stated, the look in her face told Laxus there was no room for negotiations, Laxus pondered and decided he could let Freed go for a week, he cringed as he thought the state Mira would return Freed in but quickly put the thought out of his mind.

"Deal, one week of vacation with all the expenses paid at a resort" she raised her eyebrow "With Freed" he added, the smile returned to her face as quickly as it had left "Now tell me what you know woman!"

"Okay, Okay" she relented "Cana Alberona is her name, she travels from town to town making business selling some very special alcohol, she usually stays by the creek out on the south side of the outskirts in an old wooden gypsy caravan there's no mistaking it" she said so fast Laxus almost missed half of it

"That is it?" he groaned, "I just negotiated with you giving you a week of vacation in a resort with Freed and that is all you give me?" he was outraged

"Well… I don't really have a lot more of information to give you Laxus, my advice is that you get to know her better" Mira suggested with a sly smile "After all since I'm leaving someone has to go and negotiate the very special alcohol with her"

She waved at Freed who was passing by, with a bright smile he moved in her direction wanting to see what was new with her, when he was close enough she pulled him to her by the collar of his jacket dragging him half across the counter and whispered something in his ear that made him blush like a school girl.

"Bu… but but" he tried to argue

"No buts, go pack your bags we're leaving in two hours" she said crossing her arms above her chest and raising her eyebrow giving him no room for discussion.

Freed simply nodded and walked away.

Mira bent down behind the counter and handed Laxus a brown paper bag that contained a few notes and an empty bottle.

"Here is everything you will need, now get moving, tell her I sent you that I had… ur urgent matters to attend to" the declares before leaving the bar fastening her cardigan and leaving out the door behind Freed.

Laxus just put his hand in his forehead and shakes his head.

Yet another crazy day at Fairytail


	4. Chapter 4

**The Second Deal**

That afternoon Cana sat in the grass near her caravan, her feet dipping into the creek. The water felt good on her feet, cooling down her whole body; she could feel the wind blowing through her hair and caressing her face, the smell of wet grass that permeated in the air, the grass under her palms soft and newly grown.

_Damn, I love Magnolia in this time of the year _was a thought that went through her head as she relaxed lying on the grass enjoying the weather.

Feeling a shift on the wind, she pull herself in a sitting position before opening her eyes, however when she did she wasn't expecting what was in front of her, the woman from so many years ago stood there, her dress still tattered and gray, her hair looking as silky as she remembered and her green eyes as captivating as before, she hadn't aged a day since then, or so it seemed, Cana's voice caught in her throat, and her mind went to the date the woman had given her so many years ago, she recalled the woman had said the full moon after she turned 24 however there had been a full moon just the day before her birthday so that nullified those, she still had a full moon cycle to go, so she knew for sure the time wasn't near.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned finding her voice.

"I have a proposition to you" the woman said looking her straight in the eye with her green ones "If you find someone who loves you as wildly and passionately as you love them, I will let you live forever"

"What's the catch?" she asked directly, wanting to know what she was getting herself into, no way was she getting into another deal without knowing all the variables, she wasn't a child of ten anymore, no she was a fully grown woman who would never be mistaken again.

"I see you've grown little gypsy" she remarked "For every rejection you're given, I get to take a day of the time you have established now"

"I thought you didn't have the power to make that kind of deal" she told her suspiciously;

"Don't fret little Gypsy, when it comes to Clive's the Fates have granted me the power to extend or shorten the life span according to the deals made with them, however only according to deals, that means you make your part and I make mine"

She weighted the pros and cons of making such a deal, Cana had never been in love so how would she even know when she was? However if she did find someone she was interested in that way she could just avoid rejection and keep her days, she just had to play her moves right

"I accept your deal" she told the woman extending her hand to her, the woman smiled as she pierced the tip of her finger with her nail, she never stopped looking Cana into the eye, even as she took the bleeding finger to her lips and sucked the blood, moments later she disappeared with a sly smile on her lips.

She leaned back down on the grass after that letting her muscles relax and taking deep breaths. Everything was perfect until she heard some rustling in some nearby bushes, her senses becoming more aware of her surroundings; turning her head in the direction the noise was coming from she was surprised with what came out of the bushes.

"Damn girl, you're place is hard to find"

There in front of her stood the blond man from FairyTail.

She started wondering what the woman was playing at


End file.
